Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You (The Beauty Inside 2)
by Lolagemeow
Summary: A very highly requested sequel to 'the beauty inside'. If you haven't read it I suggest that you do. Sorry it took me so long to do it! Now it's Marion and Indy's turn to show Mutt the beauty inside Irina Spalko. Please review :)


Chapter 1

"I love you so much Mrs Williams" Mutt whispered into Irina's ear. She was still asleep and was led on her side facing him. He loved watching her sleep. He would just watch her chest moving up and down slowly and listen to her breathing. He thanked God every single moment of every day for her and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. She could have had anyone but she'd chosen him.

They had been married for a year and were blissfully happy. They still lived with Indy and Marion. Indy and Marion loved her to pieces and had finally accepted her into their family with open arms. Marion adored her and treated her like the daughter she'd never had. Indy would read books with her and they loved to talk about history and Irina was incredibly interested in the stories he had to tell.

Mutt's daydream was interrupted by a hand moving up his shirt. He looked down to see Irina lifting her head from her pillow. She smiled at him and moved to rest her head on his chest. He leant down and kissed her passionately on the lips, gently stroking her cheek. He felt her leg wrap around his. She was only wearing knickers. His hand crept up her bare leg as he kissed her again and used the other hand to gently toy with her jet-black hair.

"Morning my beautiful, beautiful wife" He whispered in her ear before capturing the lobe between his lips. He nibbled on it slightly making her shudder.

"Morning my handsome, handsome husband" She whispered back, kissing him again. She loved the feeling of his fingers against her leg. He looked into her beautiful eyes. His attention was brought to the fact that she didn't have anything on her top half. She saw him looking and grinned.

"You have very, very nice assets Irina Williams" Mutt smiled. She laughed.

"Really? Well so do you" She whispered seductively, running her fingertips up the inside of his leg.

"You really know how to get me don't you" He said. She nodded.

"I do indeed" She grinned. He leaned in and kissed her once more. She could feel his fingertips tracing her body. He loved to caress her soft skin and listen to her moans as he placed kisses over every inch of her body. He loved hearing her moan. That was one of the many reasons why he loved making love to her. He knew exactly how to pleasure her and he knew all of her sweet spots. He loved climaxing with her and feeling her body moving with his. Sometimes they would get very rowdy. He was glad his mother and father's room was on the other side of the house.

They were always affectionate to one another. He would come up behind her and kiss her whenever he felt like it and she would do the same. They didn't have to be all over each other all the time to show their love for each other. They enjoyed just sitting together and watching the television or reading a book. Sometimes they would just sit and stare into each other's eyes admiring how attractive their other half was. Mutt also liked to play with Irina's hair. He loved touching it, stroking it, playing with it and combing it for her. She enjoyed it too. She would close her eyes and sigh contentedly while he kissed her forehead.

He loved watching her and watching her mannerisms. He had picked up all of her facial expressions, her body language, all of it. Her eyes would light up when she liked something, she would get dimples in her cheeks when she smiled, she would curl her upper lip when she was concentrating and when she noticed him looking at her she would beam at him with such love in her eyes and then walk straight over to him and fall into his arms as he kissed her.

Marion and Indy enjoyed watching them together. The love that Irina and Mutt showed towards each other was unbelievable. They loved the unconditionally loving look that Mutt would get every single time he looked at Irina and they enjoyed watching their son being so adored and loved by such a beautiful woman. He was a changed man and he seemed a lot happier in himself. They had been saving up for a house for a while and wanted to get their own place.

"I've always wanted to make love on the kitchen floor or the sofa" Irina would laugh.

"I promise when we get our own house we will make love all day every day on the sofa, on the kitchen floor, in the shower, in the wardrobe, in the bath, on the windowsill and everywhere else" Mutt would grin as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. There was always a seductive glint in her eye when he said that. A glint that always made him want to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom straight away. He hated having to restrain himself.

Irina worked in an office in the city centre. She got many advances from a lot of the men at work as was to be expected. The men that worked there would throw themselves at anything that moved, even each other sometimes. She would never even comprehend actually taking up one of their offers to go out to dinner and she would plaster her desk with photographs of Mutt and her so that they would take the hint and back off. She soon discovered that men didn't take hints.

The day her life turned upside down was a normal day for her. She was working in her office and walking to and fro from place to place in the building. She was bent over her desk looking at some paperwork when Peter walked in. She felt an arm come around her waist and recognised it instantly as not being the loving, adoring grip of the man she truly loved and was married to. She tried to shove him off.

"Peter! I'm married what the hell do you think you're doing!?" She cried.

"Irina I want you! He doesn't! I just know it!" He whispered in her ear, still holding a firm grip around her waist. She turned around to face him still tightly in his grip.

"Let me go" She said through gritted teeth.

"I can't Irina! I want you too badly!" He cried. Before she could say anything else he was kissing her. She tried to fight him off but failed terribly. When he eventually pulled away she turned around to see Mutt staring at them in the office doorway holding a bunch of flowers.

"Irina…." Was all he uttered before turning and taking off out of the door. Irina, with a new found adrenaline rush, pushed Peter off and ran after Mutt.

"Mutt! Mutt! Please! It's not what you think!" She cried. He carried on walking, forcing her to pick up her pace so as to keep up with him.

"Really Irina? Because I think I just saw you kissing some guy in the middle of your office!" He yelled.

"He forced himself upon me! You know I would never do that! I love you!" She cried.

"Oh yeah? Don't lie to me Irina!" He yelled. He stopped and pressed her up against the wall.

"I'm not lying! I promise!" She cried, tears starting to fall down her face. He pressed a hand to her cheek.

"I loved you so much Irina. So damn much. I'm sorry that wasn't enough for you" He whispered. Then he pushed off and walked away from her. This time she didn't bother trying to stop him. Something she regretted deeply.


End file.
